Alex-A121
{|style="width:100%; font-family:Verdana;" |valign="top" class="sigma"| } - Mark VI= } - GEN2= } }} |-| Unarmoured = } }} |name=Alex-A121 |fullname=Alex Nash |spartantag=A121 |homeworld= |born= June 23rd, 2524 |died= |species=Human |gender=Male |height= 6'10 |weight= |hair= Brown |eyes= Green |cyber= *Spartan Neural Interface |allegiance= |branch= |unit= *Tau Team (2537-2552) *Sigma Team (2552-2554) *Blackwatch |rank= * (2537-2547) * (2537-2552) * (2552-) |mos=SO (Special Warfare Operator) |specialty= *Infiltration *Close Quarters Combat *Assassination |battles= * * * * * **Operation:DROPKICK ** **Battle for Outpost Foxtrot Whiskey ** *Loss of Hope *Battle of the Zenith Complex *Battle of Second Sanctum * **Battle for Moscow |status=Active }} Alex-A121, also known by the callsigns of Tau Two and Sigma Four, was a SPARTAN-III commando of Alpha Company. After surviving Operation: PROMETHEUS at a young age, he was placed in Tau Team and fought in that unit for fifteen years until the Fall of Reach, where it was almost wiped out. Alex then joined Sigma Team for several months alongside the other SPARTAN-III survivors as they made their way back to Earth. He would see action on Hope, the Zenith Complex and Second Sanctum during this journey, eventually making it back to mankind's homeworld in time to participate in its defence. After the war, Alex remained with the UNSC Navy instead of joining the Spartan Branch and served to provide protection for ONI science teams investigating Forerunner sites, eventually forming the elite special operations unit known as Blackwatch. After several years as the unit's field commander, Alex would reunite with his SPARTAN-III comrades as they helped to manage a SPARTAN-IV training facility on , remaining there until the began. Biography Early Life Alex Nash was born in in 2524. At the age of six the Covenant attacked the colony world, resulting in the deaths of thousands within the first few hours. Alex, who was on a school trip that day, was able to escape to a rescue ship with dozens of others, including his best friend Louie. After spending some time living in an orphanage on , he was recruited alongside a number of other children into the . He and Louie ended up in Team Lion, under the command of Nelson-A122. Training and Early Deployments During training, Alex was often difficult to control. Despite being one of the best fighters, he was easily aggravated, getting into fights with other trainees, in particular. One incident in particular led to the pair of them being locked in the brig, taking the blame for their brawl rather than allowing Chief Mendez to punish the whole of Alpha Company when no one would own up to fighting. Realising that his continued outbursts would only lead to more punishments and possibly the scorn of his comrades, Alex gradually learned to control his temper and became a better Spartan for it. After managing to channel his anger issues into training exercises and completing mission objectives, Team Lion graduated from training as one of the better-performing teams. Alex participated in a number of missions with Alpha Company after their departure from Onyx. During their first mission, they were sent to put down a large force of Insurrectionists on Mamore. While fighting Human foes after years of training to kill Covenant was surprising to some, Alex had no difficulties adapting and eliminated over a dozen foes himself during the operation. While some members of Alpha Company had taken minor wounds, the rebels had been absolutely crushed with no losses on the Spartan side. Over the course of several months, the young supersoldiers would take part in over half a dozen successful operations against both Human and Covenant enemies, performing excellently in the field. It was not until the announcement of in 2537 that Alpha would finally meet their match. Alex, who regarded the high-risk operation as little more than a challenge, spend several days shutting down enemy reactors and fending off security forces until they were faced with a massive attack force that quickly surrounded Alpha and launched a devastating attack. Due to sheer luck and their location on the outskirts of the main battlefield, Lion Team avoided being caught in the Covenant's initial sweep as they moved to completely wipe out the Spartans. While the thirteen year-old Alex protested and was willing to go down fighting with his friends, Louie and Nelson eventually convinced him to join the retreat towards Alpha's alongside Falcon Team and a few other survivors. Though distraught over fleeing the site, Alex helped drag the wounded Dorian-A188 to safety and assisted Martin-A136 and Dan-A105 in planting demolition charges on one final reactor before making a run for their craft. By the time PROMETHEUS was over, only twelve members of the three hundred-strong Alpha Company were left alive, and met with Admiral , Colonel and Doctor Calvin Roe aboard a UNSC Prowler. Once there, they were informed that their survival would be kept hidden and that they would be formed into two new teams: Upsilon and Tau. Alex and the remainder of Lion Team were moved into Tau. Despite losing his family for the second time in his life, Alex was somewhat pleased to be given yet another chance to fight the Covenant, fuelled by his still-burning desire for revenge. Fall of Reach After NOBLE Team reported Covenant activity on Reach in July of 2552, a number of Spartan teams were scrambled to secure important communication hubs across the planet. Alex and Tau Team were assigned to investigate one such relay. There, they were attacked by a Covenant vanguard force, and pinned down. They were rescued by Sigma Team, a group of SPARTAN-II's they had worked with on Fargat years before. Tau later participated in Operation: DROPKICK as part of Team Two, alongside Nelson-A122, Jordan-A111 and Jax-007. Frank and Dom were killed in the ensuing battle inside a Covenant Supercarrier, Leaving Louie to plant the bomb. Alex and Team One secured the bridge, and set the ship on a collision course for three Covenant Corvettes that were heading into Reach's atmosphere. During , Alex provided support for the other Spartans from a Falcon, destroying several banshees. Later, he and the survivors made their way to Outpost Foxtrot Whiskey, where he witnessed the killing of Dr. Calvin Roe by Marco-035. The Spartans then had to face the incoming Covenant forces in open battle, Alex gunning from a Warthog driven by Louie-A199. The Covenant attackers were eventually driven off. The Spartans then made their way to a nearby Shipbreaking Yard in an attempt to get to the Pillar of Autumn, but ended up missing the cruiser's departure by mere minutes. Kane-098 then directed them towards a nearby UNSC Frigate, Bright New Day, which was being protected by the ODST's of Whiskey-04. However, a large Covenant force that had failed to take down the Autumn began heading their way, so four volunteers stayed behind: Jax-007, Jordan-A111, Nelson-A121 and Alex-A122. Jordan and Nelson were killed in the ensuing battle, with Alex himself barely surviving the onslaught. He and Jax-007, deciding that they had held back the tide long enough, commandeered two Banshees and made their way to the Bright New Day moments before it entered the atmosphere. Evading multiple Covenant ships, the Frigate managed to make a random jump into Slipspace, abandoning Reach to its fate. Returning to Earth The Spartans, ODST's, and surviving crew remained aboard the Bright New Day for several days, making multiple slipspace jumps to evade their pursuers. Eventually, they emerged in the Epitadeus System and saw that the Human colony world of Hope was under attack. Though their numbers were delpeted, Kane-098 gave the order for the ship to move in and assist local forces in any way they could. As they neared the planet, plasma torpedoes from a nearby Covenant vessel struck the frigate, and though they destroyed it with a MAC shot the Day was forced to land on the planet for repairs. While most of the plasma damage was superficial and could be fixed, their FTL drive had sustained major damage and a new one had to be found before they could leave the system. Upon landing, Kane had Whiskey-04 guard the ship while the Spartans left in search of a replacement in the nearby city of Port Neandra. Though Alex ranked the highest of the surviving SPARTAN-III's after Reach, he was content with their absorption into Sigma Team. Within minutes of their arrival in the mostly-deserted city, which had recently been hit by an EMP burst, several Covenant Phantoms descended on the Spartans, carrying a pack of bloodthirsty Jiralhanae. Defending Jax-007 as he attempted to activate a nearby data terminal, Sigma wiped out the enemy infantry and even took down a Phantom, blocking the street before Covenant reinforcements could arrive. Having discovered the location of a nearby facility which housed several partially-dismantled ships and a working Slipspace drive. Making their way there, Alex worked with Jax to detach the drive from its housing while the rest of Sigma fought off pursuing Covenant. They were then able to open up the building's roof, allowing a Pelican piloted by Richard Mack Jr. to enter and pick up both the drive and the Spartans. As they fled, a number of tremors shook the ground as earthquakes erupted all across Hope. After driving off a number of pursuing Banshees, they managed to board the Day with he FTL drive, which the ship's engineers began to install as the Frigate took off. Shortly after they escaped into orbit, Hope imploded and revealed a portal leading to a dyson sphere. With the drive still being put into place, all the Spartans could do was watch from a distance as the surviving UNSC and Covenant forces continued their battle on the newly-discovered planet. Shortly afterwards, a Human freighter exited Slipspace near the Day and drifted past, seemingly without power. Alex and the other SPARTAN-III's remained aboard while Marco, Kane and Jax took a Pelican out to investigate. After some time, their comrades revealed that they had met an old ally, Elena-071, on board and were heading to the unknown world on a scouting mission. The remaining Spartans continued repair operations aboard the Frigate until they were contacted via an emergency transmission from Kane and the others, and immediately headed to assist them on the planet. Joined by Whiskey-04, Alex and the other SPARTAN-III's arrived in time to assist Marco-035 in eliminating a large Covenant force that had landed on the planet. After commandeering several Ghosts, they fought their way through a nearby forest, mowing down Covenant infantry as they descended a steep hill. Upon linking up with Elena and the others, Alex helped set up a number of C-12 charges along the hill's base, and set them off as enemy armour arrived. With Elena having secured the Forerunner data she had been sent to acquire, the Spartans retreated and boarded a Pelican, fleeing the new world and once again leaving any UNSC forces to fend for themselves. Elena abandoned Sigma Team upon reaching her ship and departed into Slipspace, though Marco insisted they not pursue her directly. Having gotten the Bright New Day in the best condition possible, Kane authorised one last lengthy jump to Slipspace - one that would take them directly to Earth itself. Battle of Earth By the time they arrived in the Sol System on November 1st, the Covenant had already begun their . Realising that the already-weathered Bright New Day would stand no chance in a straight fight against Covenant capital ships, the Spartans decided to try and make a run straight towards Earth. As they approached, the ship attracted the attention of a Covenant cruiser in orbit, forcing the crew to immediately abandon ship as Kane-098 set it on a collision course with the alien vessel. Both Sigma Team and Whiskey-04 chose to depart via the ship's SOEIV's to reach the planet's surface faster, and escaped barely a minute before their frigate was destroyed. Adjusting their trajectories as they descended, the group landed close to the city of Moscow, in Russia. Slowly regrouping as they tried to contact HIGHCOM or any other form of UNSC authority, they found that the Covenant had landed nearby and had besieged the nearby city. Unwilling to allow the civilian populace and local UNSC forces be slaughtered, the Spartans and ODST's moved in to provide assistance. A bloody battle ensued as they fought from block to block against a -led force many times their size and slowly lost troops to the seemingly endless alien tide. Alex distinguished himself in the melee, taking a from a fallen foe and putting its blade to good use after running out of ammunition. His fellow Spartans set up killzones in narrow streets and laid landmines in the path of oncoming troops. While this slowed the Covenant for a time, they soon began airlifting in infantry to clear out the Human resistance. In the fighting that followed, most of Whiskey-04 was killed and Alex sustained minor injuries. Seeing that they were about to be overwhelmed, the survivors retreated to the city's outskirts as a Covenant corvette moved in overhead. As they departed via Pelican dropship, permission was given for a HAVOK tacical nuke to be fired upon Moscow. While this utterly destroyed all Covenant forces within the area, it also inflicted irreparable damage on the ancient city. To Alex, this made it clear just how desperate the situation had become if HIGHCOM were willing to sacrifice so much just to kill more Covenant. Alex and the others were transported to ONI's PILLAR Base, hidden beneath Mount Everest. There, their injuries were seen to and they were granted access to suits of the newly-developed MJOLNIR Mark VI armour. With the Covenant striking at multiple locations across the planet, Sigma Team was split into two groups as the SPARTAN-II's moved to defend locations across the Asia while Alex and his brethren moved towards South America. Taking charge of their three-man group, Alex was alerted to a distress call several days later by Captain Frederick King, a high-ranking ONI agent. As it turned out, he had been leading an officially-sanctioned operation to evacuate thousands of citizens from Earth in Phoenix-class colony ships in case the planet fell, though upon departure their vessels had been attacked and downed in the Pacific Ocean. With a CCS-class Battlecruiser bearing down on King's group, the SPARTAN-III's utilised a stolen Phantom to track and eventually board the Covenant ship and disable its weapons before detonating a HAVOK nuke within its hangar, tearing it apart and saving thousands of lives. While disgusted by the ONI agent's willingness to abandon Earth in its time of need despite the pragmatism involved, he put saving the civilians first as the Spartans oversaw their evacuation to safe zones in Argentina. After heavy fighting across the globe, a sudden within the Covenant and a newfound alliance with Sangheili Separatists soon ended the Human-Covenant War after decades of fighting. Sigma Team would be reunited shortly before a memorial ceremony in March of 2553, though shortly afterwards Alex, Martin and Louie would be recruited by ONI for several projects and split up. Due to the abundance of sites discovered towards the war's end and shortly afterwards, ONI required capable soldiers to lead its in exploring potentially dangerous sites. Blackwatch Skills and Abilities As a SPARTAN-III, Alex's combat skills far surpassed that of any regular Human soldier. While proficient in most forms of weaponry he preferred to get up close and personal with his foes, favouring shotguns, knives, and the occasional stolen energy sword. Alex was known among Alpha Company for his ferocity in combat and was reprimanded several times during training for his brutal nature towards both Drill Instructors and fellow trainees. As with the other Alpha Company survivors, Alex's skills only improved as he got older and the war against the Covenant dragged on. In addition to his combat prowess, Alex was skilled in demolitions and was a superb marksman compared to regular UNSC troops. It was not until the end of the Human-Covenant War that he began to show talent as a leader, however. Alex became a capable field commander in his years leading 's to Forerunner sites and was responsible for hand-picking the first 'Blackwatch' team in 2555. his knowledge of the Forerunners and Flood greatly surpassed that of most Spartans in the field, to the point where he was called in on occasion as a special advisor to exploratory teams. Personality As with most trainees of Alpha Company, Alex had lost his parents at a young age. This coupled with the harsh training received from a young age made him incredibly violent, even by Spartan standards. While he followed orders competently, his hot-headedness and anger issues were a constant source of grief during his years on Onyx as Alex was easily provoked into fighting other trainees. After repeated incarcerations in Camp Currahee's brig, he was taught by to channel his rage wholly towards the enemy instead of rising to the taunting of others. Alex grew into a gruff, if violent man with little patience for excuses or slacking. While prone to voicing his opinion during missions, Alex rarely spoke of himself and was not particularly sociable towards non-Spartans. Having seen so many close friends die over the years, he became rather withdrawn and kept things strictly professional between all but a few Spartan teammates. While he truly believed that the UNSC and UEG were worth fighting to preserve, Alex felt he had no place outside of the battlefield and treated himself as a living weapon, unlike many other Spartans who gradually came to possess some measure of self-worth following the Human-Covenant War. List of Appearances *''Vigil'' (2531-57) *''Flight'' (2552) *''Losing Hope'' (2552) *''Gaining Faith'' (2552) Behind the Scenes *Alex was originally based on a friend of the author, alongside several of his other prominent SPARTAN-III's. Category:Sigmaverse Characters Category:Sigmaverse Category:Sigmaverse Spartans Category:Sigmaverse HCW Category:Sigmaverse PW Category:SPARTAN-IIIs Category:Alpha Company